


After DC

by Fanfiction_is_Literature



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Erik's thoughts, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Won't take long to finish reading, erik's pov, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction_is_Literature/pseuds/Fanfiction_is_Literature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik's thoughts to himself on what he's going to do with his life. Takes place sometime after the events in Washington DC in DOFP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After DC

**Author's Note:**

> Written in a rush, not a lot of thought put in, but I think it turned out half decent so I decided to post before X-Men: Apocalypse comes out. Enjoy.

Erik was left confused after the events at Washington D.C. He couldn't remember where Erik Lehnsherr ended and Magneto began. He didn't even know if he should continue as Magneto or just go back to Charles. 

But Charles wouldn't want him back, would he? As they parted, Charles hadn't called him "friend" as he used to. No, Charles wouldn't want Erik to return. He'd caused the man enough pain, it would be too much to ask for any kind of forgiveness.

Erik would have to find his own way, reevaluate what it was that he would do in life. He would let Charles start up his school, then maybe in the future when he had a better idea of who he was and stopped thinking of himself as a blunt weapon, Erik could return to his old friend and ask for forgiveness, which he didn't deserve but needed all the same. 

The man from the future had said that he'd been sent back by the both of them, _together_ , so maybe there was hope yet. For now though, Erik was going to try and better himself before he went back to bring more chaos to Charles' life.

**Author's Note:**

> I always enjoy comments, even if you think my work is shite. Feel free.


End file.
